


To-Be-Titled Florist Fic

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: AU, M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: The prompt that started it all:Anonymous said:zeath: heath locks himself out of his apartment while scottys out doing something, it turns out his hot ass neighbour (zane) is just coming back from coffee. zane lets him in his apartment & they hang out for awhile. (they fuck at some point probably idk im bad at prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that started it all:
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> zeath: heath locks himself out of his apartment while scottys out doing something, it turns out his hot ass neighbour (zane) is just coming back from coffee. zane lets him in his apartment & they hang out for awhile. (they fuck at some point probably idk im bad at prompts)

“Come on, Kam, pick up,” Heath muttered into his phone. He pressed it to his ear with his shoulder and checked his pockets for the thousandth time, hoping that his apartment key would miraculously appear. It didn’t.

It was his own damn fault for trying to be healthy and  _walking_  to the gym instead of driving. Because if he’d driven, he would have all of his keys now, instead of knowing they were sitting right there on the kitchen counter inside, mocking him.

Kam didn’t pick up. He knocked his head against his door. The landlord took Mondays off, and while she would have to come to let him in, he wasn’t prepared to deal with her wrath at being inconvenienced. He valued his life too much.

“You alright?” an amused voice asked from behind him, and he jumped about a foot, too deep in the throes of self-pity to hear the footsteps.

He knew the voice- it was his neighbor, Zane. He cursed God before turning around. _Really? Now? You had to send the hot neighbor right by me at this very moment, when I’m sweaty and gross and locked out of my apartment like a fucking idiot?_

“I locked myself out,” Heath finally replied, smiling weakly. “And my roommate isn’t answering his phone.”

“Sounds like a typical Monday,” Zane said, wincing. “Have you tried calling Frida?” Frida, the landlord from Hell.

“I’d rather die from starvation right here on this welcome mat,” Heath answered seriously, and Zane laughed.

“I hear you. She can be…difficult.” Zane jingled his keys in the hand and gestured towards his apartment door. “Well, you’re welcome to hang out in my apartment until you get in touch with your roommate. I can’t let any neighbor of mine die of starvation.”

Zane grinned, and Heath felt his stomach flutter like a schoolgirl. Fuck, he was cute. The adorably messy dark hair and pretty brown eyes got him the most, but he didn’t hate the muscles shifting under his t-shirt, or the hint of chest hair peeking out the top, or the beard he wanted rubbing against his- 

_Get it together_ , Heath scolded himself. 

“Oh, I couldn’t do that to you…at least one of us should have a decent Monday,” Heath said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, mine was already decent, but it just got a lot better,” Zane replied, shooting Heath a flirtatious smile before unlocking the door to his apartment and gesturing inside. At least, Heath hoped it was flirtatious. But he doubted it. This guy was probably just really nice. And straight. Like all the other guys in his suitcase of crushes.

Still, if he was offering, Heath wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. He was entirely too thirsty to do a thing like that.

“Alright,” Heath agreed, following Zane inside.

The apartment was sparsely decorated, with only a few pieces of furniture dotting the living room. The colors were dark and the lines were sharp. It was minimalist and masculine, and Heath loved it right away.

“Do you want something to eat? To drink?” Zane asked. He pointed to a stool at the island in the kitchen and Heath sat. Zane opened the refrigerator and looked inside. “Wow…I guess I need to go grocery shopping.”

Zane pulled out a half-empty bottle of orange juice and a bottle of Bud Light, holding them up in front of Heath sheepishly. “Umm…we can make really ratchet mimosas?”

“Just the orange juice is fine,” Heath said, chuckling.

“Good choice,” Zane agreed. He poured Heath a glass before sticking his head back in the fridge. “And to eat…”

Heath held up his hand. “Let me guess- week-old Chinese leftovers and a jar of mayonnaise?”

Zane pulled a bag of brown, rotten lettuce out of a drawer. They both grimaced. 

“Maybe I’ll order a pizza,” Zane decided, tossing the lettuce into the garbage. “What toppings do you like?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I can wait until later,” Heath said, although he was post-workout and absolutely ravenous. On cue, his stomach grumbled. Zane raised an eyebrow and Heath sighed. “Pepperoni.”

Zane nodded and pulled out his cell phone, and thirty minutes later they were scarfing it down like they hadn’t eaten in weeks. In between bites, they talked. Heath discovered that not only was Zane incredibly gorgeous and adorable, but he also managed to make a living shooting YouTube videos. Heath watched a few on his phone, and he couldn’t believe the number of views they had. But of course, Zane was in them. So he sort of got it.

“What do you do?” Zane asked, leaning against the counter and resting his chin on his hands.

Heath hesitated. He hated this question- especially when guys asked him.

It had all started out on the up-and-up. He had gotten a job as a delivery guy for a very high-end florist in Beverly Hills, bringing celebrities their wedding bouquets and all other manner of floral excess. He had been doing that- in a very manly way, he might add- for about six months, when one day the shop was so slammed and enough people were out sick or had just quit that he was pulled in to learn the register, leaving the other delivery guy to fend for himself. 

The owner was so impressed with his customer service- and how much the little old ladies loved him- that she offered him a job in the shop. He learned quickly, watching the old-timers, reading as much as he could…and now, over the course of two years, he had become an actual…florist. A very manly one.

“I, umm…work with flowers,” Heath answered, clearing his throat. That always sounded better than “I’m a florist.” He could be a landscaper, or a botanist, or something. 

“So you’re a florist?”

Fuck.

“Well…yeah,” Heath admitted, like he was confessing to a murder. None of his friends understood why he was so self-conscious about his profession, but of course, they weren’t fighting the daily battle of clapping back against gay stereotypes and old-school gender norms. It was exhausting. And he had been burned by enough straight guys about what he did that he was incredibly gun shy.

“That’s awesome,” Zane replied.  _It was?_  “I’d love to have more flowers and plants in here, but I’ve killed every green thing that’s come through the door.”

“I’m not surprised, considering the state of the lettuce you just threw out,” Heath said drily, and Zane threw his head back and laughed.

“Touche.”

Two hours later Kam finally responded to his text, and three hours later Kam was home and able to let Heath back in the apartment.

Heath didn’t want to leave Zane’s kitchen. Zane was smart, and cute, and sweet, and funny, and Heath could feel his little gay heart growing three times bigger.

But he also knew he  _had_  to leave. The last thing he needed was another futile crush on a straight boy. Who was also his neighbor.

“What do I owe you for the pizza?” Heath asked. “Let me run home and grab my wallet.”

Zane waved him off. “Please. It was my pleasure.”

“Well, thanks. I owe you big time for today,” Heath said, hopping off his stool. He smiled at Zane and hoped there weren’t hearts in his eyes. “If you ever get locked out, feel free to knock on our door. We’ll order pizza.”

“Actually, we should probably exchange numbers in case this happens again,” Zane said casually, pulling out his phone. “Or any other type of apartment emergency. I work from home, as you know, so I’m always around if you need anything.”

“Oh…yeah, that’d be great,” Heath stuttered. Jesus, his heart was pounding in his chest like Zane had just asked him to marry him or something.

Numbers were exchanged and Zane walked Heath out to the hallway. The door to Heath’s apartment was ajar, and he grabbed the handle before turning back to Zane.  

“Thanks again. I really appreciate it.”

Zane’s eyes twinkled. “Any time.”

Heath went inside, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.

“You’re gonna get locked out a lot more often, aren’t you?” Kam asked from the couch, grinning like a loon at Heath’s lovesick expression.

“Shut up, Kam.”


	2. Chapter 2

Heath untied his apron and threw it across the workroom, resisting the urge to scream. He had spent the past four hours working on arrangements for a baby shower, and she had just called for the fourth fucking time to change the color scheme. He knew he could salvage the flowers he couldn’t use in the new arrangements, but fuck if it wasn’t infuriating. He hated actresses.

It was his lunch break, so he grabbed his lunch bag and escaped out the back of the shop. He always ate at the same bench in the same park a few blocks from the shop, and thankfully, the greenery and the sweet taste of Kam’s leftover couscous from last night made his frustration ebb away.

He pulled out his phone. He was catching up on his favorite blogs when he got a text.

He saw the name appear at the top of the text, but he didn’t really believe it. 

**Zane H.**

_**I need floral advice.** _

It had been a couple of days since Heath had locked himself out, and he had certainly hoped- more than once- that there would be a fire or flood or some other natural disaster that would give him an excuse to text Zane. Floral advice had not been the emergency he had anticipated.

_-What’s the occasion?_

**_-Friend’s birthday. She’s turning 30. Want to get her something nice._ **

- _What’s her favorite flower?_

- _ **…I don’t know.**_

- _Ok..her favorite color?_

- ** _Um…_**

- _You’re a really great friend, Zane._

- ** _Shut up :P_**

Heath shook his head and smiled. The next text popped up before he could respond.

- ** _Can I come by your shop? Maybe you can help me put something together. I suck at this kind of stuff. :(_**

Heath swallowed. Usually, they didn’t do orders under a couple hundred bucks, and consultations usually required an appointment. 

But there was no way he was going to tell Zane that.

- _Sure. I’ll be here until 6._

Heath gave Zane the name of the shop and the address, and Zane said he’d be there within the next couple of hours.

He obsessed over it on the walk back to the shop, but as soon as he stepped into the workroom, he immediately slipped back into florist mode and started reworking the actress bitch’s arrangements. 

Three hours later he was still in the zone, and he started when someone called his name.

“Heath?” His colleague Kristen poked her head into the workroom. “Someone’s here to see you. A guy.” She waggled her eyebrows and he glared at her.

When he entered the front of the shop, he saw Zane looking in wonder at the arrangements in the cases. He looked totally out of his element.

He also looked totally gorgeous.

Zane had been wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt when Heath had seen him the other day, and he’d still been sexy as hell. Now, he was like James Dean reincarnated in form-fitting bootcut jeans (those  _thighs_ …that  _ass_ ), black biker boots, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. A pair of Ray-Bans were pushed up on the top of his head.

Heath tried not to melt into a puddle.

“Hey,” Heath said softly. Zane turned and gave Heath the full force of his smile. And then the fucking butterflies again.

“Hey.” Zane gestured towards the case. “So, which ones did you make?”

“Oh…I actually don’t do the display arrangements,” Heath said, although Zane looked so impressed by them he wished he’d made them all. “I do bigger, bulk orders- weddings, funerals…that kind of stuff. I’m working on a big order for a baby shower right now.”

“Are you too busy for me right now? Jeez, I didn’t even ask. I can come back another time,” Zane began, and Heath shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, I have time,” Heath replied quickly.  _Control your thirst, Heath._

Zane looked relieved. “Great. So, these are bit out of my price range…” He nodded to the case and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“We can do something smaller,” Heath assured him. “Or I can give you some options, and you can go somewhere else…”

“No, I want you to make it.” Zane smiled at him again, and Heath would have made him an entire city of flowers if he asked for it.

“Alright,” Heath agreed. Jesus, was he blushing? He couldn’t keep it together in front of this Zane guy.

Heath asked Zane about his budget and then pointed at different flowers in the case, making suggestions. 

“There are different flowers that are special for each month, sort of like birthstones. You can do sweet pea or daisies for April.”

“That sounds good,” Zane said. “I’ll take it.”

“Sweet pea or daisies?”

“Both,” Zane answered. Heath could tell his mind was already spinning, and they had only chosen the main flowers.

“Okay, that could work. What about accent flowers, and greenery? We just got some really pretty-”

“Do whatever you think is best. I trust you,” Zane interrupted. He grinned. “Go wild.”

“I can’t really go wild on your budget,” Heath reminded him, and Zane shrugged.

“Go mild?”

Heath laughed. “Okay. I’ll go mild.”

“Great. Can you bring them by tonight?” Zane reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. “I know you don’t deliver flowers anymore, but it would really help me out.”

“Oh, sure, I can do that.” Another excuse to see Zane? Of course he could. 

“Great. I’ll take you out to lunch sometime for the inconvenience,” Zane said, handing Heath his credit card. 

“Oh, that’s not necessary. I don’t mind.” Jesus, was he blushing  _again_? 

He turned to go behind the counter and run Zane’s card, and Kristen and his other colleague, Liza, rushed to look busy by the back case when he looked over at them. Great- they’d been spying, as usual, and had seen his simpering schoolgirl-ness in all its glory.

“Of course it’s necessary. How about Saturday?” Zane leaned on the counter while Heath rang him up. “Do you like sushi?”

“I work on Saturday,” Heath replied, handing Zane his card, a receipt and a pen. 

Zane signed the receipt with a flourish. “Sunday?”

This wasn’t a good idea. The more time he spent with Zane, the worse his crush would get, and he’d be miserable like he’d been every other time. 

He looked up at Zane, and any excuse he would have made died on his lips. Zane’s eyes were too kind, his expression too earnest.

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“HEATH! Fagzilla is here!” Kam called from the kitchen, and he heard Kam cry out in pain seconds later. “Not my fucking stomach, you douche bag!”

Heath rolled his eyes. At the end of the day, Kam and Todd would take a bullet for each other. Until then, they fought like fifth graders on the playground.

Heath looked in the mirror and adjusted his collar. He actually looked okay. Plain black pants that showed off his butt, green button down with the sleeves rolled up that made his eyes pop, and his hair was actually cooperating. He felt confident. 

Todd burst into the room without knocking (as usual) and clapped his hands. “Rome is burning! Let’s go!”

Todd had finally convinced Heath to go out for once in his life, and Heath had been feeling good about it- until he remembered why he had stopped going out with Todd in the first place.

Todd’s jeans and white t-shirt were so obscenely tight that he was basically naked, his tan, perfectly sculpted body on display for all to see. And his fucking face. His jawline was sharp and masculine, his eyes were a deep, dark, mesmerizing brown, and his dumb hair was impeccably styled. 

Heath hated going out with Todd. Because when he went out with Todd, it was like he was invisible.

Heath shook his head, trying to shake the negative thoughts. He was going to have a good time, no matter what. He was a handsome guy with a nice body and a good personality. And there was another guy out there who would see all of that- one day.

“Where’s Scott?” Heath asked, shoving his phone, keys, and wallet in his pants. “Is he meeting us there?”

“Nah. I broke up with that asshole last night,” Todd said casually, biting a fingernail.

“ _Again_?” Heath asked incredulously. It had to have been the third time in the last two months…and the 1,345th time since Todd and Scott had started dating on and off about three years ago.

“Yes, and it’s the last time,” Todd declared. Heath snorted- yeah, right. “I’m serious, Heath. I’m done with boyfriends. They’re more trouble than they’re worth. Especially when said boyfriend is Scott.”

“What did he do this time?” Heath followed Todd out of his bedroom, shutting off the light. Kam glared at Todd from his spot on the couch, and Todd stuck his tongue out.

“The same thing he’s  _been_  doing- pressuring me to move in with him. He’s suffocating me,” Todd sighed dramatically. 

“Well, you’re still alive, so he isn’t doing a very good job,” Kam chimed in. Todd ignored him.

“I need my own space,” Todd continued. “And Scott is the type of guy who can’t stop once he starts. First we move in together- then he’ll want a dog. Then he’ll propose, and then we’ll adopt a baby and live in surburbia for the rest of our boring, queer lives.“ Heath thought that sounded sort of amazing, but Todd shook his head. “I didn’t fight my way out of the closet to be a Stepford wife.”

“There’s a big difference between being a Stepford wife and being in a committed, monogamous relationship,” Heath pointed out, although he didn’t know why he bothered. Not only had they had this conversation dozens of times, but he’d bet a million dollars that Scott would call Todd in a couple of hours and Todd would be back in his arms by tomorrow morning. 

“Whatever,” Todd said, waving Heath off. "I didn’t come here to talk. Let’s go party!”

Heath shrugged on his jacket and opened the front door, saying goodbye to Kam over his shoulder.

“Bye Heath! Bye Fagzilla!” they heard as the door closed behind them.

Todd threw an arm around Heath’s shoulders and guided him to the elevator, regaling him with the wonders they were sure to see at Juno that evening.

“Jay told me that the last time he and Joe went, the go-go dancers took their cocks out- and kept them out. Like, the whole night. Inches and inches of meat just bouncing around. I didn’t even think that was legal,” Todd marveled. “Fuck, you remember the Jamaican guy from last time? The one with the sexy dreads?”

The elevator door opened just as Todd finished his thought. “I’d love to see  _that_  ten-inch dick unsheathed.”

Heath’s eyes widened in horror as Zane stepped out of the open elevator. Heath turned so red and hot from embarrassment he thought he would spontaneously combust. Just fucking perfect.

“Todd,” Heath groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Zane looked bemusedly at Todd. “I’m flattered, but you’re off by a couple of inches.”

Zane put his hand on Heath’s arm. “Who’s this guy?” He was smiling, but not as widely as usual.

Heath was still mortified, but he managed to answer. “This guy is my disgusting friend, Todd.”

“Disgusting  _best_  friend,” Todd corrected, placing a big wet kiss on Heath’s cheek.

“Keep talking about genitalia and we’ll see about that,” Heath warned.

“And who is  _this_  guy?” Todd asked Heath, mimicking Zane’s question. And voice. Like a total tool.

“This is my next-door neighbor, Zane.” Heath prayed that Todd would behave. He’d told Todd about him getting locked out of his apartment and how Zane had saved his ass. He also might have gushed for a solid fifteen minutes about how amazing he was.

“So  _you’re_  Zane,” Todd smirked, elbowing Heath in the ribs. He turned on his megawatt smile and held out a hand for Zane to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Usually this was the point when the guy would drop to his knees without saying a word and unzip Todd’s pants- but Zane only shook his hand and nodded. “Likewise.”

He didn’t even look at Todd’s body at all. The thought both cheered Heath, and depressed him. If this guy wasn’t into  _Todd_ , then he was definitely straight. 

Zane turned back to Heath, and his smile returned. “Are we still on for tomorrow? I made reservations, just in case.”

Todd made an interested noise, and Heath discreetly stomped on his foot to keep him from talking.

“Yes,” Heath answered. “I’m looking forward to it.” That was the understatement of the century, since he’d been obsessing about it for the last three days. But Zane didn’t need to know that.

“Great. I’ll meet you in the hallway at one. I’ll drive.” Zane squeezed Heath’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow.”

Heath nodded, trying to keep it cool, but mostly he stood there like a mute, distracted by Zane’s massive biceps in his tank top.

“Bye, Zane,” Todd said in his best sex god voice, but Zane only raised an eyebrow and walked back towards his apartment. 

“Do you have a fucking  _date_  and you didn’t even tell me?” Todd demanded to know as soon as they were outside the building.

“It’s not a date,” Heath replied immediately. It had been the mantra he’d been sure to repeat over the last three days so he didn’t get himself worked up. “I did him a favor and he’s taking me to lunch to thank me.”

“Ooh, a favor, huh?” Todd made a lewd hand gesture and Heath punched him on the arm.

“He ordered an arrangement from the shop and I delivered it to him. No big deal.”

“Of  _course_  it’s a big deal. You finally have a date! With a guy you’re into!”

“It’s not a fucking date,” Heath repeated, gritting his teeth. “And anyway, he’s straight.”

Todd shook his head and heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, honey. So oblivious.”

“Not everyone is gay, Todd,” Heath argued, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, honey.”


	4. Chapter 4

Heath leaned against the workroom table, staring off into space. He’d just finished a bunch of centerpieces for an upcoming wedding, and he was beginning to start on his next project when Zane had texted him.

**Zane H.**

**_Had a lot of fun on Sunday. Coffee tomorrow?_ **

Their lunch not-date had been incredible. Heath discovered that Zane was as much of a foodie as he was, and Zane was excited to learn that Kam was an actual, professional chef.

“I’ll have to come over some time and pick his brain,” Zane grinned, popping a piece of salmon sashimi into his mouth. 

“He’d love that,” Heath said sincerely. “He’s really passionate about teaching people about food.”

“And I’m passionate about eating it.” Zane winked, and Heath almost fell off his chair.

The day before the lunch, when Todd hadn’t been grinding against every muscle jock in the club, he’d been convincing Heath to just throw himself at Zane. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Are you seriously asking that question, Todd?”

“Look, you said he’s a big YouTuber right? Google him. See what his deal is. Since you’re too much of a pussy to ask him if he likes…pussy.”

“I’m not going to stalk him,“ Heath said firmly.

Before Todd could reply, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and rolled his eyes. “Scott. Of course.” He ignored the call and downed his drink. “It’s not stalking. It’s public information available to anyone with Internet access. You know what, I’ll just do it.”

Todd typed furiously into his phone and then scrolled, and scrolled, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Heath held his breath. 

“Looks like he’s single right now,” Todd finally said, still scrolling. “He’s had a couple of girlfriends, but none recently.”

“See? I told you he was straight,” Heath sighed. He’d known it all along, but it was still like a punch to the gut.

“You love cock more than any guy I know, and even you’ve had a couple of girlfriends,” Todd reminded him.

“Thanks,” Heath said sarcastically.

“Heath, he’s single. And obviously a nice guy. Flirt with him and see what happens. Please. For all of our sakes.”

Todd’s phone rang again. “Jesus Christ.” He picked up. “Stop calling me. We’re done!”

Todd left the crowded bar, still screaming into the phone. Heath looked at his watch. Right on schedule.

Heath sighed and rested his chin on his hands. The scent of the roses in the workroom weren’t as soothing as usual.

He hadn’t flirted with Zane, still too afraid to spook him- or even worse, be on the receiving end of that iconic straight guy look of disgust. He had just tried to keep up his end of the conversation without making a total fool out of himself.

Heath bit his lip. It had only been a little more than a week since they’d had pizza together. Even he couldn’t fall in love that fast. What harm was a little coffee?

_-Sure. My lunch break is at noon. We can go to the cafe next door._

**_-See you then. :)_ **

“What are you smiling about?” Kristen asked. She set a box of ribbon on the table next to him. “Could it have something to do with the hot guy who came in the other day?”

“Maybe,” Heath mumbled, and Kristen squealed. 

“Oh my gosh, are you guys dating? I’m so happy!” She clapped her hands. “Yay!

“No, no, he’s just my neighbor,” Heath said quickly. “We’re not dating.”

“Not yet!” Kristen sang.

—-

When Heath met Todd for dinner that night, he could not have been less surprised to see Scott with his arm around him in the booth, brushing a thumb across his cheek. 

Scott was looking right into Todd’s eyes, smiling softly, whispering things to him. Heath felt a tug on his heartstrings. He wanted that. Someone to look at him like that, talk to him like that. Touch him like that.

Heath cleared his throat and they turned slowly to look at him. “Should I come back later?”

“Sit,” Todd ordered. He gave Scott a quick peck on the lips before putting some space between them and focusing on Heath. “Tell me all about Sunday.”

“No, you tell me all about this,” Heath said, gesturing towards the two of them. 

Todd had the decency to turn a bit pink. “I…I guess I had a change of heart.”

“He’s moving in,” Scott added. He was beaming. “Finally.”

Heath couldn’t help but smile. “Finally is right,” Heath agreed. He grasped Todd’s arm. “Congratulations. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Todd was more subdued than usual. He looked…content. When you removed all of Todd’s posturing, he was just a regular guy who wanted love just like everyone else.

“So, Sunday- with Zane, right?” Scott began, gesturing for Heath to continue.

“You tell him everything, don’t you?” Heath asked Todd, and Todd shrugged sheepishly.

Heath told them how they had talked for hours, how easy it was. How he hated it when it ended.

“He asked me to get coffee tomorrow.” Heath took a bite of his salad and Scott raised an eyebrow.

“It sounds like he’s into you,” Scott observed, and Todd nodded in agreement, his mouth full of french fries.

“We’re becoming friends,” Heath corrected. Todd rolled his eyes but didn’t press the issue.

—–

They became friends. They had so much more in common than Heath had initially thought.

They met for coffee once, and then again, and again, until Zane became a regular fixture at the florist’s, the sound of his boots against the floor unmistakable as he waited for Heath in the front of the shop.

Zane came over to their apartment for dinner at least once a week, and Kam was thrilled to have another guinea pig for new recipes. Zane joined Heath and Todd for hikes, and Heath was secretly pleased to see that even shirtless and dripping with sweat, Zane didn’t seem to show an interest in Todd.

Heath was having a blast.

He was also falling in love.


End file.
